The Friendly Neighborhood
by Iscreamer1
Summary: This is a semi-prequel to Steven Spielberg's Super 8 the way it could have opened or began with the events leading up to the beginning of Charles' move and the passing of Joe's mom.
1. Chapter 1

Joe POV

Who am I, you ask? If you wanna know, it's not for the faint of heart. If anyone were to call it a happy little tale… think again.

But like any story worth telling, it was about a girl. With blonde hair and a name too good to be true, Alice Dainard. A girl that I had admired before I even met some of my _female _friends. I'd like to tell you that _would_ be me next to her, to heck that I'd even take my best friend's older sister.

It was January of '79 in Lillian, Ohio and we were heading to a test screening of _The Muppet Movie_, but the bus was inching its way up the next boulevard. It would soon shift lanes and the circumstances that my friends and I would catch it would be a rocket and the other test audience attendees were too busy hooting and hollering to notice.

Inside through all the noise came Alice's voice: "Could you stop the bus, please? These boys have been chasing us since the next avenue." The bus slowed and glided over to the curbside, the doors opening to admit us in. My friends and I, consisting of Charles, Cary, Martin and Preston, nearly collapsed on the first step, clutching the handrail. The bus driver looked down on us with a certain tolerance as the bus pulled forward. "Thank you" I said to her.

I staggered forward, against the swaying of the bus, it practically vaulted into the express lane and hurtled forward. We nearly bumped into the seated kids as we walked, we were about three and a half quarters down when Cary, who had a mouthful of braces and girlish facial feature enough to become a transsexual, caught his eye on another girl with the same features. The girl was kind enough to let Cary sit down beside her, and when he tried to make a move, the girl gave a fearsome glare: "Don't even _think _about it."

As I made my way down the aisle, I caught a glimpse of myself from one of the windows as I passed. But even that, none of my friends looked like social outcasts to me, unlike those who swagger an arm against a woman and turn away. Case in point: Alice was sitting next to Jean Mayer, one of my female friends and a bit of a rival at times.** (AN/Disclaimer: Jean Victoria Mayer was originally created byGurenXMarkX2XRider)**

Now Alice hadn't clearly see me slipping on the floor and Jean had her hands up in total innocence, she curled her lips and turned back to Alice. There was an empty seat on the back of the right and we took exile there as if no one had given us a second chance.

Andrea Amos POV **(characters originally created by BrokenAngel16KL)**

I squirmed uncomfortably in the back of my Studebaker, sneaking looks at my brother Ben, who had not glanced back at me for the next 20 blocks. My aunt and uncle had been utterly absorbed by PTA meetings and excluded an odd mix of power that barely controlled anger and I was often the target of misplaced frustration (at least that is what I chose to believe). As the car parked on the curbside, I could see the test audience attendees getting off a bus, sometimes I'd wished to climb aboard with all my other friends, but my aunt and uncle put a quick end to that notion, of course.

"Can we drive around the corner, please?" I told my aunt. Ben glanced up toward the door. "Why? The lobby is right there." I lowered my voice to an urgent whisper: "Ben, these are my friends, I can't show up in a 'Mr. Fancy Car.' " **(AN: Toy Story 2 reference) **Ben looked bitter "What? You want me to trade in the car for Mr. Dainard's Skylark just because you flunked in some of your classes?" I winced at that. "It doesn't feel right for me." "Of course it was." my brother replied, but after seeing me flinch the abruptness, he smiled wanly, "Don't be ashamed of who you are." "I'm not, I—Never mind."

I stepped onto the curb, bobbing my head slightly at the other kids' expressions. "Hello, Andy." Said a familiar voice. I was relieved to see the sight of Joe Lamb and his friends stepping out of the crowd, "Hey, Joe." I said. The other back of the door opened and Ben stepped out carrying my book bag. "Andy, won't you be needing this?" He handed the bag to me, but inevitable I cleared my throat and said: "Joe, I'm sure you remember my brother, Ben Amos." "I've heard so much from your friends." "Great honor to meet you, Ben." Joe said, shaking Ben's hand. He winced a bit. Ben, however, nodded approvingly and released his hand. "Andy tells me your friend Charles is quite the film whiz. You know, I'm something of a party animal myself." "I've done all of Mr. Henson's research on how the Muppet came to be, brilliant work." Charles said immediately. "You've understood?" asked Ben. "Yes, I've read a paper on it." "Impressive," Ben turned to Joe "Your parents must be very proud to be working with a filmmaker to be." Sounding slightly apologetic, Joe said "My uncle also lives with me, he too would be proud."

From the door of the theater, Martin called: "Hey, you guys, let's move!" All we could do was not to sag in relief. "Nice meeting you, Ben." Joe said "Hope to see you again." Ben said before siding back into the Studebaker. "He doesn't seem so bad" said Joe, standing by my right shoulder. "Not, If you're a genius," I said ruefully "I think he'd rather adopt you."


	2. Chapter 2

Joe POV

As I entered the theater, I didn't know where to look first. The room was a little cavernous, but the Muppets look vaguely smaller on TV than what I was looking at now. "Hi, everybody and welcome to the first screening of _The Muppet Movie!_" Kermit the Frog's voice intoned onscreen, managing to sound excited. The 33 members of the audience responded to the beauty of a song entitled "The Rainbow Connection", "_Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's the other side?_" the song began. I, however was severely getting distracted from Don DeLouise's cameo as a fisherman. Instead I was keeping an eye on Alice who was joking around with some friends of hers, but that would all soon change.

"You could make millions of people happy." Don DeLouise's character informed Kermit on the screen. I took a deep breath and stepped toward Alice. But that was as far before I got to Jean when she stepped in behind her, which was certainly all I needed to see. The film was going on with Kermit meeting Fozzie Bear in a foreign restaurant/bar and coming face-to-face with the bad guy of the tale, Doc Hopper, played by Charles Durning. On and on, I turned away from Alice to Jean, the two girls raising clumsy attempts to show their affection to the high school's quarterback, Grady. **(AN: also originally created by GurenXMarkX2XRider along with his girlfriend Sandra, Gemma Hughes and his "toadies") **With a product of fevered imagination, I knew a guy like Grady wasn't right for her.

Kermit and Fozzie's duet "Moving Right Along" nearly brought everything screeching to a halt. Grady's girlfriend Sanda flicked my ear; Andy turned and said "Will you stop that?" "Or what?" Sandra asked, pretending to be innocent. A friend of ours, Gemma Hughes, said to her threateningly: "Or the kid's dad will prosecute you." "What's he gonna do, sue me?" Like most popular kids, Grady, Sandra and their protégé saw my friends as objects of human curiosity, "sideshow freaks" is what they would say. The usher spoke out his flashlight at us "What's going on? I'd rather you'd not kid around so much." _"_Those guys are such jerks"I thought.

Kermit's "All I can see are millions of frogs on tiny crutches." urged Charles to talk to Alice for my own sake. "That's a dis_gust_ing idea" said Alice, but she didn't sound especially repulsed. Charles, however, misread her tone of voice. "I'm beginning to dislike that guy" he said, thinking he was agreeing with her. "I _love_ the car." said Andy. "Almost looks like mine." "You know how they probably did the driving with the puppets at the wheel?" Charles asked "Probably had a midget drive via remote control from the trunk." "Really." said Alice in astonishment. All I could do was not to laugh at any of my friends expenses.

"When you get rich and famous, maybe we'll show up and exploit your wealth." said Dr. Teeth of the Electric Mayhem Band after the sequencing of painting Fozzie's Studebaker in rainbow colors. Alice said abruptly "Why not take them?" "I guess we'll find out about that later." Charles said, though less firmly. During Big Bird's cameo earlier in the film, Martin pointed out to Preston "Did you know if Sesame Street ever popularized the Muppets?" Preston smiled "Why not talk about listening to yourself?"

As soon as Charles went back to his regular seat, there was Alice, looking onto the scene of Gonzo the Great and his chicken wife Camilla in the used car lot with Kermit and Fozzie. A few quick steps and I was by her side, I said "Can I sit with you?" Alice turned to look at me, and I felt as if I were being pulled out of her depressing world. In response, she held the seat down for me and said in a playfully sulky voice "Don't make me look ugly, okay?" "Thanks" I said after her as Miss Piggy's introduction came through a song that had gotten her to smile "_Never before, have two souls joined so freely and so fast. For me, this is the first time and the last. Is this and angel's wish for men? Never before and never again."_

It had soon turned to be into a memorable day.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas "Old Man" Woodward could clearly remember the day when the U. S. Air Force base at Lillian had opened. He had stopped going home in those final days and did everything, even sleeping, eating and breathed every knob, switch and dial and checking ever y footplate for inspection. In the research and development lab of Area 51 that was situated a fifth of a mile underground in Nevada, the full comfort of an extra-terrestrial being, which had been captured years before around 1963 in a nuclear attack, had to be reached.

One of the technicians went into detail on a missile "We've solved the horizon aim as well as the balance issues." "I've already seen the rocket," Colonel Martin L. Abraham said, pausing momentarily. "That is not why I am here." Woodward forced pleasantries "Colonel Abraham, good to see you again. Colonel Nelec, Mr. Amos." The two responded gloweringly. "Always a pleasure to have the board of directors pay us a visit." Abraham did not seem impressed "I want to see the progress report on the creature. Any emotional responses?" They rolled forward; the technician responded "Most likely violence and insanity." Nelec interrupted "I can assume all the tests on the creature have been successful." Meeting the general's gaze, Woodward assured them "With the exception of Colonel Nelec, our entire staff is ready for a more telepathic testing."

Abraham turned to the technician, to which the latter responded "We need to give it a bacta formula." Feeling betrayed, Woodward turned to the technician "A bacta formula?" Abraham spoke up "Dr. Woodward, I'm going to be frank with you. I never supported Russian programs, but you have their predecessor to thank for that." Woodward sensed another shoe was going to drop and it was Nelec who dropped it. "Woodward, Nikolai Orgakov of the Russian Federation gave the go-ahead to the Soviet Air Force to build another prototype of the Sputnik 2 rocket that sent the dog Laika into space during the attack. They test it in two weeks." Colonel Abraham twisted his knife "And if your alien friend here has not had a successful trial of stabilization by that date, I will have to relocate the creature to a more suitable base of operations. I'm gonna give the thing to Ohio."

At that point, all Woodward could manage was a nod and forced smile.

**(AN: So a relative of Andy is working with the Air Force, how's that for a plot twist?)**


	4. Chapter 4

Joe POV

Jackson Lamb, my dad and the town's deputy thought he was going to have a heart attack. He had walked into the living room to discover my ever-so-loving mother of mine, Elizabeth standing precariously on a chair as my young uncle Albert watched her stretch her arm as far as she could to try to change a lightbulb in the overhead fixture. "Why aren't you using a ladder?" my dad admonished her. "You'll probably fall and break your neck." Indicating the bulb, Uncle Albert cut in "Wait for me or Jack do that." Mom ignored them as she was wont to do. Instead, with a final triumphant twist, the bulb illuminated. "When the Lord says 'let there be light', "she intoned "There is light. About 40 watts of it." **(AN: small reference to Spider Man 1) **

She started to step down from the chair, with Uncle Albert standing behind her to break her fall should it come to that. "Yeah," my father said sarcastically. "God will be thrilled alright." My uncle however was more cheerful and clapped at her success. "Yes, just don't fall on your end." The moment her foot was on solid ground, she headed into the kitchen to continue preparing for dinner. As Uncle Albert went about doing so, Mom called after him, "I'm already on my end, Albert. If the steel mill has laid me off in about 35 years, what else would you call it? I am on my end." Figuring his sister might make herself useful, Uncle Albert said, "Hand me that dish. The green one."

Dad picked up the requested kitchen implement meant for Mom and went to the table "The corporation has given the downsizing of raising the people's profits." He said dispiritedly. Mom was beginning to sound more preferable listening to Dad carry on. "Jack, you should get another job somewhere." "Well, let's look in the paper and see." Dad said, running his finger through the job notices. "Traffic engineer, restaurant manager, computer analyst. My goodness, even they need someone like that these days." Mom let out a melancholy sigh. "Jack, I'm 48 years old, I'm a little new to computer machines and besides, you have a son to provide for."

Uncle Albert hated to see him this way. So overworked, so disconnecting. My dad was a generation of a man that had no use for a father-son bonding, but had set a great deal of store to keep a roof over our heads. Putting the pot on the table, Uncle Albert stepped behind him and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you both," He assured him "And Joseph loves you. You're the most responsible brother -in-law I've ever known. We've been down and out before, but somehow we survive." "Yeah."

At that moment I opened the front door and slammed it behind me. "Oh, hi, Joseph. You're just in time for dinner." Uncle Albert said. "Hey, Joe how was the movie?" my mother called heartily. Dad's back was to me, but when I didn't respond promptly, I was taken aback by his wan look. It seemed as if I could barely stand up after Alice had kissed me on the forehead. "I think I'll go and rest." I moaned softly. Keeping a lid on his natural impulses, Uncle Albert said a touch of disappointment, "You won't have a bite?" I shrugged and I heading for my room, said in a bleakly amused tone, "No thanks, I had a big lunch." "Where there some good parts, Joe?" asked Mom. But I was already near the hallway. "I think I'd better lie down. Everything's fine." And with that I vanished. Moments later they the slamming of my bedroom door. Dad turned with a mystified air toward Mom and Uncle Albert. "What was that all about?" he asked. "He's probably depressed." said Mom. Dad paused, considering her explanation, but then said firmly "I'd better go look after him." Uncle Albert was even more firm." Stay put," he ordered. "He'll let us know if he needs us."

"Oh my." I whispered. I had spoken so softly that my voice was heard enough to reach the confines of my chocolate lab, Lucy. I really didn't have the strength to get any volume as I removed my shirt. Bare-chested, I dropped my knees onto the bed, clutching the blanket in pain. "Lucy." I gasped again. With me writhing in agony, the dog looked at me on the spot: I felt red and swollen. Lucy, however, was not the least bit interested in cooperating. Instead, I turned sideways and Lucy rested underneath my arm, but the final jolt of pain was too hard for me to handle. With a final, low moan, I fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

At the deserted and dark hour of Area 51, Dr. Woodward and a technician were working furtively, making preparations for a test on the extra-terrestrial creature. There was Woodward, ready to put his on life on the line and his assistant was showing a lack of nerve. "Dr. Woodward, Please." He said. "The formula on the creature isn't ready. The data doesn't just justify its species, now I am asking you that we can't do this." "Don't be a coward." Woodward said, disdainfully. "Risks on the creature are all part of the science." "Let me reschedule, if you gave me two weeks…" Woodward had already put the papers down and fixed a level gaze at his assistant. "Two weeks? In two weeks, we'll have lost the contract to the Soviets and the creature will be put to rest." He said in a flat tone. "Sometimes you've gotta do things yourself. Now get the formula." Obviously, the technician was confused by the sudden change of direction. "What for?" "Begins resistance when the vapor hits the creature." The technician, let out a sigh as there was nothing much he could do, he handed Woodward the formula. "400 years of searching and we've barely even tapped in what is out there." He drank a tiny drop and offered a belated nod to the technician. A restraining buckle was snapped across the formula, "Careful, it's cold." Uttered the technician as he pressed switches and dials from a control panel to the creature's cage. Woodward grabbed hold of the buckle which contained the formula, swinging left and right to attract the creature. It made a calming sound and sucked the formula in and out of its nostrils. With a roar from the creature itself, Woodward retreated and the technician raced to the cell, he was about to make emergency procedures when the creature's arm grabbed him by the throat and the technician almost heard as if the thing were trying to speak his language: "_Bac-tu-for-mula." _It said and threw the technician on the other side. The creature soon made a primitive hiss, glaring over its tormenters.


	6. Chapter 6

Joe POV

I snapped awake, blinking against the sunlight pouring through my window. For one delirious moment, I thought the sun had come out at night, but the night had passed. I hadn't had exactly even moved after positioning Lucy under my arm, but I seemed to be feeling better. Stretching my legs, I took a few short breaths and looked at my alarm clock. I went to the mirror to see that I was still shirtless; I even tried flexing the only muscles I had to see if I was fine.

"Joseph, are you all right?" called Uncle Albert's voice. "I'm fine." I called back. "Feeling better this morning? Any change?" he asked tentatively. I called back unevenly but slightly upbeat. "Change? Yep, I'm all right." "Well, hurry up, you're gonna be late!" came in my mother's voice. I went to get my shirt on and there I saw was the Dainard residence, and in the house would be Alice staring out the window, doing her hair or getting dressed as well as me. Then she darted out of view.

I ran into the kitchen with the best of intentions, nearly surprising my own dad with an acrobatic grace. "Goodness me!" cried Uncle Albert. "I thought you weren't feeling good." said Mom "I got better." I replied, then I bolted towards the door. "You haven't eaten anything, have you got lunch money?" reminded Uncle Albert. "I've got some." "Hey Joe, I'm gonna repaint the kitchen as soon as you get as you get home. Wanna help?" called Mom. "What about Dad?" "Work as usual." "Uncle Albert?" "I've got some errands to run." So I called back, "Leave a spot for me to paint, all right?" "Okay." said Mom "But don't start up with me." And then I was out the door. "What was that about?" Uncle Albert questioned. "Pre-teens," said my father "Raging hormones and they never change."

I went to the street to see Alice and her father Louis conversing, it seemed bad. "I have to go to school." Alice said quickly, turning on her heel. "What would you care?" sneered Mr. Dainard. I didn't see how the conversation was going to work out, so I hurried after her. I was sure I could overtake her in a heartbeat, but my own uncertainty slowed me "Hey Alice, I don't know if you've realized this, but ever since kindergarten I was wondering if maybe we could get together and maybe do something fun…or not." I said to myself.

There was a loud honking from behind her, and a car with two of her friends. The car slowed enough for Alice to hop in and, like Cinderella off to the ball, she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy POV

I was ready for school with a backpack on my shoulders, as walked past the living room I saw my uncle sleeping on the couch. I went to his side, even scared and for once I needed him. "Uncle Bill, are you all right?" I asked as I helped him to his knees. "What are you doing on the couch?" "I don't know, "he said thickly "last night I was…" _The images of the creature flew into his head. _"I don't know, really." Before I could even pursue the matter, the phone rang.

It was Old Man Woodward, one of our teachers, and sometimes I got the feeling because I was embarrassed and didn't want to expose any of my business. My uncle spoke over him, but didn't want him to be subjected to any undue stress. "Cooper is gone; they're going to relocate him ahead of time." My uncle took a deep breath to steady himself and then continued. "They found my assistant's body in the lab, I believe he's been killed by the creature itself." There was a dead stunned silence for a long moment; Uncle said "Take me there." With a quick nod, he headed out. I remained behind for a moment, but then I looked at a picture of my parents and hurried out of the den. Just as my uncle and my brother were getting into the back of the car that we had owned.


	8. Chapter 8

Joe POV

At the cafeteria of Lillian Middle School, my friends and I approached a table with absurdly overladen tray of food (If you know much about Charles' appetite of course). We sat down and Alice slipped passed us on her way to our _female_ friends. Just as she passed and slipped on a puddle of spilled orange juice. I reacted out at Alice, catching her tray and dropping her right shoulder enough for me to grab onto. Alice regained her balance and looked impressed. "Great reflex." I shrugged and Alice took her tray back. "Thanks." "You know, I almost thought I saw Martin having green eyes." Alice pointed out. "You ever see him in contacts?" "No." There was an awkward pause as my friends were speechless. "Well, see ya." said Alice as she walked off across the cafeteria. She looked back over her shoulder, smiled and sat at crowded, popular table right next to Grady, and our female friends.

I sat down at my table and began to eat. (Actually, Charles began to chow.) Feeling thirsty, Martin sat down his fork, but it was stuck to his hand as part of a cruel prank. Then Charles said "I have a minty idea!" He was going to test Martin's self-esteem _and_ self-defense mechanism. He swiped Jean Mayer's tray as she was talking to Gemma on the right and yanked it off the table, sending it flying toward Martin as he ducked, the tray sailing over his head. I turned to see that Grady was wearing Jean's lunch. Alice covered her mouth, laughing at Grady but trying to hide it. "You…you freakshow!" yelled Grady. Martin, horrified, turned and hurried out of the cafeteria, the rest of us hid under the table.

Martin POV

I stopped next to a row of lockers, breathing slightly, surreptitiously checking out the undersides of my wrists, trying to figure out what Charles wanted to do with me. I heard Charles' voice shout "Duck!" and what I saw in the back of me was a fist, Grady's fist closing in on me. I whipped around and darted to the side, a split-second ahead of Grady's thrown punch, which banged into the locker where I was standing. "Think you're pretty funny, don't you, nerd?" teased Grady. I winced to see Charles with his Super 8 film camera and the rest of my friends were rooting me on.

Alice ran in "Grady, it was just an accident." "My fist breaking your teeth, that's the accident," Grady retorted. "C'mon, Grady, stop." "I don't want to fight you, Grady." I said. "I wouldn't want to fight me neither." Grady replied. A crowd formed around us and Grady took two more swings, but I evaded them, and fast, leaving the big jerk completely puzzled.

With Charles cueing an attack at the time, I suddenly ducked. One of Grady's friends, who sneaking up behind me was left grabbing in thin air. I stood and flipped the guy off his back. Enraged, Grady roared and lunged at me. At Charles' cue I ducked four punches, darting my torso so fast like a blur. Joe, impressed, gave a look to the person standing next to him, who happened to be Alice. Joe turned back to the fight, then did a double take back at Alice as she returned the look. "Help him, Joe." said Alice. Joe was confused "Which one?" he replied.

Joe eventually joined me and Grady again lunged at me and as Joe tried to hold him down I grabbed his arm, regurgitated in his face and threw a punch that landed solidly on Grady's stomach and sent him sailing back against the lockers, hard. He slumped to the floor unconscious. Everyone cheered as I was thrilled by my own strength. "Jesus, Martin, you such freak. You scare me." said Sandra as she backed away in fear and confusion. Cary was more sympathetic. "That was amazing, Martin!" Alice looked at my face, which had a smear of upchuck around my cheek, I wiped it off. I turned on my heels, then turned away. The others went after me.

Charles POV

We followed Martin down an alleyway, as we were alone; I managed to give some of my own cues that affected Martin making hand gestures instantly: "Go!" "Fly!" "Up, up and away!" Shazam!" "Go!" "Go!" "Go, Martin, go!" He eventually found something to swing on at a playground and uttered "Tallyho." And with the help of a thin spider web-like wire, his swing from one playground equipment to another was truly a success.


	9. Chapter 9

Joe POV

That night, I came home; I went into the kitchen and sniffed the air noticed that the room had been repainted after all, and just as Mom promised, she left me two things: a spot for me to paint and a note saying: "Hey, Joe. Sandwiches in the oven. Dad's left a pepperoni pizza on the shelf. Uncle Albert's gone to play bridge with that girlfriend of his." "Thanks, Mom." I muttered to myself, my uncle told me about his girlfriend many times, but I never actually met her. She was said to be simple-minded, as for Dad, he probably bought the pizza from a nearby pizzeria, but my Mom was certainly the best cook of the town.

A shout from the Dainard residence distracted me and I decided to go over. I could see the silhouettes of Alice and her father in an angry conversation. I was just about to turn away when Alice banged through to the outside of the door and into her front yard, trying to ignore the chaos in her own house. She was angry, yet held it back. She turned and saw me standing there in her own front yard, caught staring at her. "Were you listening to that?" she asked. "I think so." I replied. At that moment, Mr. Dainard shouted from his bedroom window: "You're nothing but an ugly, ungrateful little whore! Just like your mother!" He turned to notice me and said in a calmer voice, "Oh. Say hello to your mom for me." And shut the window, turning away in shame. "I guess you can always hear us." Alice said downtrodden. "Everybody shouts." I trailed off uncertainly. "Your mom, dad and uncle don't." Alice replied. "My dad can scream pretty good." And after a short silence, "Alice, about today at school with Martin and Grady…" "They really freaked us out." cut in Alice. "You think Grady's okay." Yeah, he's just happy that a nerd didn't give him a black eye for graduation. Speaking of which, where do you want to go to after graduation." Alice asked, it seemed a little early for that subject to me. "Well…I could move into Cleveland. Or maybe I'll get my dad's job as a deputy or at the steel mill like Mom and then I could work my way through college. How about you then?" "I don't know, I could head into the city too. Get away from dad's alcoholic behaviors and rants…" "What?" I asked "Come on, try me." "I could act on stage, work at a bar…" "I think in films is perfect." "Really?" "Yeah, I was nearly in tears when I saw you dance in a ballet show." "Joe, that was four years ago." Alice responded. "Sometimes," I said "People can see what's coming to them." "What's coming for you then?" asked Alice. Taking a moment to think it over, I said "Whatever it is, it's something I never felt before."

As we walked we saw Donny, the video store manager, pull up his car in front of Charles' house. "Hey, Jen. Wanna ride in my new birthday present?" Alice turned back to face me. "I think I'd better go." "Bye." I replied and she left. Charles' older sister, Jen soon came running out the door "Oh my god, it's gorgeous!" she said as she ran toward the car, I watched as she and Donny sped away. At that moment, Charles appeared, as if out of nowhere. I said to him "Cool car." "Better yet," said Charles in excitement "I have a minty idea!"

He raised his arm and made a muscle. "I'm going to make, a zombie movie!"


	10. Chapter 10

Joe POV

The next morning at my house, Charles opened a crinkled newspaper to show a big ad for film festivals. He looked at them wistfully and turned the page to see another ad:

"Cleveland International Super 8 Film Festival"

Charles ripped the ad from the paper and hatched a plan. Once he thought it over, me and the rest of the gang got out my blood and zombie makeup and gave Martin a Dick Tracey-esque costume and various costume possibilities for the other characters. Cary drew a pair of wings on the figure of his character at one point. "A zombie with wings?" Preston muttered dubiously, he crumpled the design and Cary started over. He drew an antennae, but Preston hated it and threw away that design too. Instead he drew bloodlines on the face and arms, and drew the eyes like Jack-o'-lantern oval with upturned edges.

A Coca Cola bottle stood on the bedside table on the far side of my bedroom. A fake gunshot fired toward it, and hit it by a mile. Cary, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room, frowned and tried to do the same with one of his homemade M-80's. A table lamp exploded. He looked down at the damaged table lamp in thought and heard a knock at the door. "Joseph?" "Shit." Charles and I opened it slightly and peeked out. "What's…What's going on in there?" Uncle Albert's voice questioned through the door. "We're just playing, Charles isn't exactly dressed, Uncle Albert." "Well, you're acting so strangely, Joseph. Don't catch a cold or anything." Uncle Albert advised. "Okay, thanks." I closed the door and turned around to see my room was a mess. Cary took his sketch pad out again, and decided to make something that will help with Martin's aim, a six shooter.

Third Person POV

In his home, "Old Man" Woodward looked at a message given about the creature's status; he almost thought he could the thing, growling sinisterly… or in pain.

Joe POV

It was February the 3rd, Mom was just on the phone, she looked concerned "Something's bothering Louis, maybe's too intoxicated to work. Maybe I should take his shift for him." Uncle Albert was smiling, working on a knit as if he were a senior citizen. Dad frowned, he was sitting at the table drinking coffee; it wouldn't be until later when he expressed his opinion of Alice's father to me. I moved quickly into the living room, grabbed my backpack and moved quickly toward the door "I'm going to Charles' house. I'll see you later." Mom got up "Wait a minute, I'll drive you there, son." "I'll take my bike." "No, I need to get to work anyway, go on." said Mom as she turned to do a hand gesture at Dad and Uncle Albert. They both winced in return.

Mom pulled up to Charles' house in Uncle Albert's red 1965 Ford Mustang, I was in the passenger seat and ready to get out. "Thanks for the ride, Mom." I said "Wait a minute, Joe. I think we need to talk." said Mom and I looked at her. "Can we talk when I get home?" "Well, we could talk now." Mom said as she turned off the radio. "If you let me. You see, Joe. You and I haven't talked in almost a week that me, your uncle and your father don't even know who you are anymore. You skip chores, you do all the stuff in your room with your friends, they start fights at school…" I pulled my sleeves down on my wrist. "Martin didn't start that fight and you know that." "Well, he sure did." Mom assured. "Were we supposed to run away?" I asked "No, you're not supposed to run away. But, you're going through the exact thing your dad and uncle did at your age: Puberty. Of course." "Not exactly." I retorted

"Joe, this will soon become the year when you become a man for the rest of your life. Just be careful who you'll become. This guy, Grady probably deserved for what happened. But just because he makes your life miserable for you and your friends, doesn't give you the right to plot revenge. Remember… _I know bad things happen, but you can still live." _Mom replied.

I felt stunned. Here, Mom was lecturing me about stuff and I had no clue to what was going on. "Thanks, Mom." I said "But are you afraid I'm going to turn into a criminal? I'm old enough now to realize that. And if something's different; I'll figure it out." "I wouldn't mean to lecture or preach, and you know I'm trying to be a good mother all the time..." Mom reasoned "Then can I please go now?" I snapped. I stiffened and apologized as Mom's expression grew cold and was one of hurt before she looked away. "You're right." She said sadly. "I'll pick you up here after work, love you." "I love you too." I whispered as I climbed out of the car, but I wasn't sure whether if Mom heard me as she drove away. I started to walk up the front steps of the house and watched the Mustang pull out into the main road.


	11. Chapter 11

Charles POV

At where the film festival was to take place, I went to wait in the line-up row. I noticed with some trepidation that I was a lot smaller than all the other contestants. I watched the older boy in front of me leave and I moved up. "Next." said the check-in lady trying to hold back her laughter as she gave me a once over on my appearance. "There's no heavyweight in the division here, fatty. Next!" Watching my fame and fortune evaporating before my eyes, I acknowledged quickly "Come on, sign me up." She just stared at me "Okay…you understand the CIFF is not responsible for any copyright infringement you may and probably will sustain while participating in said event and that you are, indeed participating under your own free will?" "Yes." I answered "Down the hall to the right." The check-in lady instructed "May god be with you. Next!"

Joe POV

Charles met us at the end of the hall, just separating me from the door of one of the rooms. Martin felt the hat on his head itch and was nearly reconsidering upon seeing the chalk outline of a body. Charles soon got into costume as well and cued "Action!" Martin stepped forward and went into conversation as the first scene of _The Case _was set in motion. "This was where my friend was attacked." "By who?" "Never seen him before, he looked pale-crazy and he bit my friend." "Then what happened?" "He was dead, and then..." "He got up and walked away?" "How did you know?" "Anything left behind?" "Yes, this fell out of the pocket of the attacker's pocket." "Thank you." I looked around the camera once more before Charles gave a triumphant "And…CUT!" The others were glad with how the scene came out, "Ahhh…showbiz." said Cary with a feminine octave.

Cary POV

At the video store, the manager Donny gave us a reel containing 100 frames for the next scene. "You can go now." said Donny. "A hundred frames?" said Charles "I requested 30,000 to be enough." "Check it again, dork." retorted Donny "I said I was trying to be cheap, for that, I give you a hundred frames and you're lucky to have that." "But we want…more." I hissed with a small wine at the end. "I missed my paycheck, that's my problem." I stared at him for a long moment. It wasn't really about extra film, but we had done to deserve it. As we left I heard something and I looked into the window to see what Joe had identified as Mr. Dainard, grabbing Donny by the shirt. "Hey, what the hell…?" "What time is it?"

I had thought for an instant that Donny had a change of heart, but instead, the door banged open and out darted Mr. Dainard, clutching ten or twenty dollars in his hand. "He's got my check! He stole my money!" came the outraged howling of Donny. He was charging right towards Joe, and just behind him, the traffic light went red. "Stop him!" shouted Charles. Joe instantly knew what he was going to do, but he always said that his mom always saw the good in people and (I) figured that he was all like "Why should I stop him, all I care about is #1, me."

So my best friend took a step back and let Mr. Dainard run across the icy street. "Thanks." He shouted. "What was that for? You let him go." I said "You could've tripped his ass!" Charles added in "Now he's gonna get away with Donny's money." "You how Mr. Dainard is," Joe said vindictively. "He was probably in a drunk rage or something. Mom always said he was sad about something." "Speaking of your mom," Charles said to Joe "We're gonna film an exterior shot of the mill for the movie." I was feeling rather vindicated. Eventually, we joined Martin and Preston and set off for the mill.

Joe POV

At the mill where my Mom worked, we were filming the exterior shot of the factory as planned when I noticed my Dad's squad car and two more of the same police department. I took interest and headed inside the building "Where are you going?" Charles shouted after me. This was none of their concern, two and two was coming together in my mind in a bad way. I moved through the crowd of officers and workers, I lunged forward, but Sheriff Pruitt held me back. "Stay back. Stay back!" he said "Let me see!" I shouted and what I saw made me gasp at a very silent volume. It was Mom lying on the ground; her head was bleeding as if someone has bashed her on the head with a lead pipe. I saw Dad in the crowd and turned toward him. "Dad?" "Joe?" "What happened?" "She appears to have been hit in the head by a steel beam. Malfunctioning crane." Dad stated "The paramedics should be here shortly."

I rushed back over to Mom's side; I held her hand, frantic for a response. "Mom? Mom?" She slowly opened her eyes and gave a sad but overjoyed smile "Joe…" she whispered. "I'm here, Mom." I said back, both of us had tears in our eyes. She reached for the back of her neck and pulled out a shiny, oval shaped, silver locket and placed it in the palm of my hand. "Take this…so you'll…always have…a way to…remember me." She said weakly. I opened it up; it was a black and white picture of me and Mom when I was no more than a year old. And before I could respond, the paramedics came and carried Mom onto a stretcher, I let go of her hand as she was off to the hospital.

I let out a howl like a wolf and some of the workers and officers surrounding me lapsed into silence out of respect. The tears soon overcame and I started crying as I could feel the only person I ever loved next to my Dad and Uncle Albert…was dead.

I heard Dad talking to Mom's employer "Anything else?" "All I know is that she came in sayin' that Louis was unavailable. Said that he was being intoxicated." said the employer. Dad gave a sneering voice "As usual." My face became full of rage and anger and fury as one thing filled my mind: I was going join my mother…in death.


	12. Chapter 12

Joe POV

I tore off my jacket violently and my shadow grew bigger as I started to run up a flight of stairs. Though I was not wearing my itchy jacket now, I climbed straight up the stairs and I climbed higher and higher until I reached the top floor. Removing my shirt for a more better attempt at freezing to death from pneumonia, I placed the sliver locket around my neck and pulled on it as hard as I could, strangling myself.

As I was coughing and choking from the stress, I saw the outline of my Dad and to my surprise, Mr. Dainard coming from the floor below me. Dad leaped and landed on Mr. Dainard's arm, then held him up and curled a fist, punching Mr. Dainard in the jaw.

The blow lifted Louis off of his feet and sent him onto an unbroken window, Dad closed in on him. "Don't hurt me, Jack!" pleaded Louis "Just give me a chance!" "What about my wife?" shouted Dad "Did you ever give her a chance? DID YOU?" Dad lifted Mr. Dainard to the side of the window froze when he saw me through a crack. With a softer notion, he placed Mr. Dainard in handcuffs and escorted him out of the building, then came back for me. When he returned, I was sitting on the roof, still bare-chested with a mark from the chain of the locket from my suicide attempt. All sound slipped away from my ears as I whispered "Mom..." as the tears slid down my face "I'm sorry…" Dad gave me a heavy jacket along with my shirt and what was left of the jacket I tore off. I was silhouetted by the sullen sky on a day I would never forget.

When Dad and I returned home. Uncle Albert entered with his bathrobe on and we could only guess he was getting ready for bed. We told him the bad news. Seeing the mark on my neck left from the locket chain, I moved in to hug him "Liz? Oh my god, Joe! Oh my god, no!"

Third Person POV

At the Vandenburg Air Force base in California, a bunker sat in the left edge of a runway. Out from a car came Colonel Abraham and Colonel Nelec, the coordinator, Nikolai Orgakov, shook both hands. "Good evening, sir. Good to see you. Our Sputnik 2 prototype has got real firepower than the previous one. "Well, if it does what you say it can, we'll be signing that contract tomorrow." Colonel Abraham promised.

Outside, the Sputnik 2 prototype was ready for liftoff, both colonels watched with ease. "I assume you're confident about this?" asked Colonel Abraham "Absolutely," said Orgakov "my pet is a top pilot." At that moment, the prototype took off carrying a leftover of the Soviet space dogs. "Preflight complete. Mark." texted the ship's computer. "And what about your commitment to this…alien?" questioned Orgakov. "Nothing would please me more than to put Area 51 out of business." uttered Nelec.

As the prototype reached about 20 meters into the sky, one of the ground crew noticed something. "We are picking up a leak on the main fuel tank." "What the hell…?" another responded. Then a younger employee noticed something, "Oh my god-". Something flashed from the rocket propulsion of the prototype and burst into smithereens, debris flew everywhere, some larger parts aimed toward the bunker. "WHAAAAAAAT?" Colonel Nelec screamed in rage as the debris broke through the glass of the observation slits. The sound of the explosions would soon disappear into the night.

Joe POV

Mom's funeral was hard for me; I even had myself photographed with a few other mourners. Uncle Albert kissed me on the cheek, "Oh, Joseph, you're so cute." he commented. Andy came walking up to me, "I'm really sorry for your loss, Joe. But look on the bright side, at least when we graduate we can get our own place in Cleveland. We'll all ready for the fall." "Ok." I replied "There you are." said Andy's uncle from behind us "It's not the first time I've been to a funeral." Her aunt gave me a closer look "You were Elizabeth's son, weren't you?" "Yes." I replied. Ben came in and patted me on the back, "I know this has been a difficult time for you, but I want you to try to dedicate your future to her memory. Commencement is the end of one thing and start of something new." I smiled.

Preston POV

As I watched Andy's brother place an arm around Joe, I noticed Jen and Donny amongst the crowd. They exchanged a few words. "I don't need you anymore, here's your ring." Jen huffed "Ok." said Donny unevenly. I told the whole thing to Charles, and then made a comment about Joe and Andy. "She's like a sister to Joe, and that makes me a brother to him." He went over to Joe's side. "If you ever need anything, just give me a call."

Joe POV

The next day, (after Dad had managed put Mr. Dainard under arrest after an unsuccessful attempt at coming over to pay his respects); I was beginning to recover from Mom's loss. At that moment, the doorbell rang; Uncle Albert went over to answer it, opened the door and there stood a beautiful young woman who looked about a year older than my uncle.

She had blonde hair, wrapped in a bun, normal tanned skin, and teal blue eyes. She wore a black raincoat, black high heel boots and a red hat that resembled the kind flapper girls wore in the 20s'. She also carried a black purse on her right arm and a black metal suitcase in her left hand. "Hello, Willamina." Uncle Albert greeted her.

I walked in the living room very slowly as Willamina removed her hat and coat to reveal a green silk dress. "Who's she?" I asked my uncle. Before my uncle could respond, Willamina came towards me and shook my hand "You must be Albert's nephew, Joseph, is it? I'm his girlfriend Norma Hoover, but you can call me Willamina." And after a long pause. "So can I fix you something?" she asked.

Is this what I wanted: a new mother? Or a step-mom for that matter? I was trying to keep back the sadness but I could tell from Dad's expression that I was miserable. "My real mom would." I replied. I went to my room, Willamina turned to her boyfriend, then to Dad. "Did I miss something?" she questioned. Dad gave her the silent treatment.

Later that day, I was in my room on the bed looking at the picture in the locket. Uncle Albert came in and sat next to me. "I miss her." I admitted. He nodded "I know. I miss her, too. So does your daddy. My girlfriend back there, hardly ever got to pay her respects. But she was there." I was in no mood to hear how Mom would always be with me in spirit. "I can't keep thinking about the last time I spoke with her. She told me something really important and I didn't use it wisely." Uncle Albert admonished my words gently. "You loved her. And she loved you. She never doubted the young man you'll soon grow into. We were meant for great things. You won't disappoint her." After a moment, Uncle Albert put the locket around my neck, got up to leave and closed the door all the way.

I looked at the picture in the locket again and gave a faraway gaze as I remembered Mom's words:

"_I know bad things happen, but you can still live. Remember that, Joe. Remember that."_

**(AN: So that's the conclusion to the story, I might do an epilogue sometime. For the role of Uncle Albert, I was thinking myself, Chad Michael Murray, Zac Efron, or Lucas Grabeel. My choice for Willamina would be Kristen Dunst or Sara Paxton. I hope you enjoyed it.)**


End file.
